1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of wireless communication devices. More specifically, the invention relates to antennas for wireless communication devices.
2. Related Art
A typical wireless communication device, such as a mobile phone, comprises, among other things, a processor coupled to a memory and to a transceiver, each enclosed in a housing. A mobile power source, such as a battery, is coupled to and supplies power to the processor, the memory and the transceiver. A speaker and a microphone are also enclosed within the housing for transmitting and receiving, respectively, acoustic signals to and from a user of the wireless communication device. The wireless communication device communicates information by transmitting and receiving electromagnetic (“EM”) energy in the radio frequency (“RF”) band via an antenna coupled to the transceiver.
More recently, the demand for wireless communication devices to operate in a plurality of frequency ranges has grown. Multiple antennas, each capable of resonating at a different frequency range could be provided in such wireless communication devices for this purpose. However, multiple antennas necessitate increased material and manufacturing costs, which are undesirable. Consequently, multi-band antenna structures capable of resonating at a number of frequencies are strongly needed.
Traditionally, known multi-band antenna structures consume significant area and space within the wireless device. This results in large wireless communication devices, which are contrary to current consumer demand for smaller, more portable wireless communication devices. Other known multi-band antenna structures require expensive and space consuming matching circuits to provide support for the required frequency ranges, thereby further increasing material and manufacturing costs of such wireless communication devices.